The operation of an internal combustion engine is based on the burning of a compressed mixture of air and fuel, within a closed chamber or cylinder, in order to increase the pressure and to generate, with the necessary power, an alternative linear movement of the piston.
Said movement is transmitted by means of the connecting rod to the main axis of the engine, i.e. the crankshaft, wherein it is converted into rotatory movement, which in turn drives the power transmission mechanisms, thus generating the necessary power to move the vehicle.
Through the combustion process developed in the cylinder, the chemical energy of the fuel is transformed into heat which is transformed into kinetic energy (i.e. movement).
In this type of engines, it is necessary to provide the mixture of air and fuel conveniently dosed, being such mixture provided by the injectors and controlled by electronic control systems. After the mixture enters the cylinder, it is necessary to generate a blast in the chamber that contains the cylinder by means of a high voltage spark generated by the spark plug. Such blast generates the ignition from which the residual gases of the blast go from the engine to the exhaust manifold, the silencer (which includes a catalyst) and finally the exhaust pipe. In such way the residual gases are purified before being released to the environment.
The present invention, in contrast to the gasoline filter whose main function is to clean the fuel of all impurities contained in the fuel tank, manages to boost the fuel and does not displace or replace such filter which maintains its original function. For such reason, all patents classified under F02M37/22 are discarded because it is not the goal of the present invention to purify the fuel.
Likewise, the present invention neither modifies nor affects the carburetor mechanism, being all patents classified under F02M in general discarded. The present invention also does not affects recirculation of gases in general, being all patents classified under F02M26/00 discarded.
Although the present invention works with solid compounds, it is not considered an additive for the fuel to improve its properties, since these are not applied on the fuel but in the device, being all patents classified under the “C” section in the IPC discarded.
Consequently, in the state of the art there are additives to improve and enhance the fuel. There are also filters of many types that purify the gasoline previous to entering the engine, and, of course, there are several devices that improve the carburetor and even other specific devices whose object is to improve the different and necessary devices in the internal combustion process.
However, there is no single, autonomous, independent device that achieves the boosting of the fuel without the addition of additives, meaning that it is not possible to achieve such goal without modifying the fuel as injected to the combustion process.
There is no device in the prior art that can enhance the combustion process without its inclusion meaning a drastic modification of pre-designed structure for the different internal combustion systems.
The present allows, by means of a simple process, to add the device of the invention to almost any internal combustion process that currently exists.
Currently, the closest prior art to the current invention is document CA2331016A1, which although it intends to solve the same problem, its contribution is deficient, the device is ornamentally different and such difference along with the lack of chemical components make such document a substantially different device from the one of the present invention which does not achieve the results the present invention produces.
The present invention has been performed with the object of solving and improving problems that occur in the internal combustion engines techniques, being same able to: a) substantially improve power and acceleration; b) provide higher efficiency to the fuel; c) reduce the emission of harmful gases such as carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (HC) and nitrogen oxides (NOx), thus avoiding the contamination of the environment.
The continuous fuel flow enhancer device for internal combustion engines provides “high energy and performance efficiency”, purifying while working, refining and improving the quality of hydrocarbons mixtures of all kinds in their different states (gaseous and liquids) very quickly, and continues eliminating the compounds of residual substances (not sensitive to moisture), vapors and all humidity thereof, by injection into the combustion chamber of an excellent and high efficiency product.
Usually, each time the normal refining fuel evaporates, it represents up to 20% of the contamination of a vehicle. This device increases the fuel calorific value resulting in an extremely rich and somewhat greater stoichiometrically mixture which is very stable in practice.
The change the “enhancer” produces in the combustion chamber substantially influences the process, and as previously mentioned, improves the power, the acceleration and the consumption, as well as the thermal efficiency since the combustion is relatively brief, i.e. between 0.8 to 2 milliseconds.